The present invention relates to a tailgate mounting structure, and more particularly to a tailgate mounting structure formed at a rear end of a three-door or a five-door passenger car.
A three-door or a five-door passenger car is typically formed with a semi-notch type tailgate. The semi-notch type tailgate structure includes a length xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, as illustrated in FIG. 1, which is particularly susceptible to vibration in response to vehicle movement. Details of the structure of the semi-notch type tailgate are described below. The tailgate 1 comprises an outer panel 2, an inner panel 3, a trim panel 4 and a gate glass 5. An upper part of the outer panel and an upper part of the inner panel are coupled together and a lower part of the outer panel and a lower part of the inner panel are also coupled together to make an integral formation. In the exemplary embodiment shown in FIG. 1, the upper part of the outer panel and the upper part of the inner panel are stepped toward each other and their upper end portions are coupled to each other.
One end of the combined inner and outer tailgate panels 2 and 3 is mated to a lower surface of the gate glass 5 while the inner panel of the tailgate 1 is screwed into one side of the trim panel 4, forming a screwed coupling.
However, as described previously, there is a problem with the prior art tailgate structure described above. The problem occurs because the length of tailgate structure xe2x80x9cLxe2x80x9d, defined as the distance from the stepped area of the inner panel 2 to the screwed coupling, as illustrated in FIG. 3, tends to vibrate excessively in response to vehicle movement.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problem. It is an object of the present invention to provide a tailgate mounting structure where a lower portion of the gate glass is coupled to one end of a tailgate panel. A tip end of a tailgate outer panel and a tip end of a tailgate inner panel are joined together and are coupled to the tailgate trim panel underneath the gate glass. The tailgate trim panel has an extending portion forming a rib. Formed into the rib is a generally U-shaped coupling portion for receipt of the coupled portion of the inner and outer tailgate panels or an extension thereof. Within the coupling portion of each rib is attached a vibration absorbing sponge pad. The coupled portion of the inner and outer tailgate panels is attached to the tailgate trim panel by inserting the joined-portion into the coupling portion of the rib of the trim panel, between the sponge pad.